


don't get the wrong idea

by EnigmaticEllipsis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Coming Out, Gen, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Queer Themes, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, alix is also aromantic, but it's not main focus of the fic either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticEllipsis/pseuds/EnigmaticEllipsis
Summary: Marinette didn’t fully understand the appeal of romance. But Adrien Agreste joined her class, and slowly, with a little help from Alix, the puzzle pieces started clicking into place.And then, Paris's beloved hero was akumatized.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71





	don't get the wrong idea

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from It's Hard To Say "I Do", When I Don't by Fall Out Boy
> 
> many thanks to [Silv](/users/SilverMoonSky/) and [River](/users/theriveroflight/) for beta reading!
> 
> aro rights, y'all <#

Marinette didn’t fully understand the appeal of romance. Sure, people looked attractive sometimes, and going on dates sounded like it could be fun, but she couldn’t really see herself getting married and having children.   
  
Most of her classmates had already started dating, and the girls would gush about their crushes during sleepovers. Except… Marinette found that she didn’t really have any.  
  
She supposed she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life with Nino. He was one of her best friends, and she _did_ love him. But even then, she didn’t think it was quite the same as how Juleka and Rose loved each other. Marinette didn’t think she ever felt the butterflies Mylene said she got around Ivan, either.  
  
When Adrien Agreste joined her class, she thought he might be different. Maybe she could have feelings for him. He was certainly who people would call swoon-worthy — who offered an umbrella to someone they barely knew? To someone who had been nothing but rude to them? And, well, he _was_ a model, after all — _definitely_ easy on the eyes. Why _wouldn’t_ she have feelings for him?  
  
And yet… it still didn’t feel like it was quite what people described. She thought of holding hands as they walked through the park and Andre’s ice cream and kissing and what their family would be like — but it still didn’t feel _right.  
  
_ Even so, she desperately tried to get the words out, to confess her feelings to him.  
  
(Saying them out loud must mean they’re real, right?)  
  
“Adrien! Can I talk to you for a minute?” Marinette moved to pack her things away as the final bell rang, dismissing them from school.  
  
“Sure! See you later, Nino!”  
  
The rest of the class filed out, and Alya shot her a wink as she left the classroom.  
  
Adrien turned around to face her. “So, what’s up, Marinette?”  
  
“I, uh, wanted to confess something, actually,” she mumbled, staring down at her shoes. She took a deep breath before continuing. _You’ve got this. Just… tell him.  
  
_ He nodded, gesturing for her to continue.  
  
“I wanted to tell you that I, um,” Marinette floundered, gesticulating wildly. “I love, er, your new jacket! Yeah! It looks really great on you!” she stammered, giving him two thumbs-up.  
  
Adrien beamed at her. “Thanks, Marinette! It’s part of an upcoming line, and I really like how it feels! That means a lot coming from you,” he added.  
  
She blinked up at him in surprise. “Really?”  
  
“Of course! I know you have a serious eye for fashion, so I’m glad you think it looks good!“ He smiled back at her affectionately, and she returned it with her own.  
  
A sharp ping interrupted the moment, and Marinette quickly stared back at the ground. _Maybe today’s_ not _the day, then.  
  
_ Adrien pulled out his phone and sighed. “Looks like I have to go, my bodyguard’s waiting for me out front. It was nice talking to you, we should hang out sometime! See you later, Marinette!”  
  
She bid him goodbye and made her way to the locker room, making sure to get everything she needed.  
  
 _I wish I could just_ tell him _already._ She moved to slump against the wall, resting her head in her hands. _What’s_ wrong _with me?  
  
_ The sound of wheels rolling along the floor broke her thoughts. “Marinette? What’re you still doing here? Here, let me help you up.”  
  
Marinette looked up and let her friend haul her off of the ground. “Thanks, Alix. I tried to tell Adrien how I feel _again_ but…” she paused and shook her head. “I couldn’t do it.”  
  
Alix frowned and put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I’m sure you’ll be able to tell him one day.”  
  
“Thanks, Alix. It’s okay, I guess. I just wish I knew _why_ I have such a hard time around him, you know?” Marinette made a vague hand gesture, which Alix seemed to understand.  
  
“Well, what happened this time? Maybe we can figure it out!”  
  
Marinette groaned in exasperation. “That’s the _problem_ ! I don’t even know why I can’t tell him — I just can’t get the words out. It shouldn’t be this hard to tell someone I _like_ them!”  
  
“Do you always feel this nervous around him?” Alix asked. “Maybe there’s something that sets you off.”  
  
“I usually feel perfectly fine around him,” Marinette admitted. “But as soon as I think about confessing to him, it’s like my brain completely short-circuits!” Marinette threw her arms up in exasperation.  
  
“Maybe we should start with something easier then. What _do_ you like about him?” Alix questioned.  
  
Marinette paused and thought for a moment. “I’m… not sure actually? I don’t know, is that weird? I guess… I like him for his kindness. I hadn’t been fair to him when we first met, but he was still nice to me despite all of that. So it feels like I’m, I don’t know, supposed to like him for that?”  
  
“So you like him… because you think you have to?” Alix furrowed her brows.  
  
“I guess so? I don’t really understand it, but that’s how it’s supposed to work, isn’t it?” She shrugged.  
  
Alix sighed and rubbed her forehead. “That’s not exactly how things go, from what I know. I _am_ aro, so I might not be the best person to ask for romantic advice, but honestly? It sounds a little like some of my _dear_ friend amatonormativity.”  
  
Marinette blinked at her. “Amato- what?”  
  
“I’ll send you some links later if you want to read up on it because I don’t want to go on a full rant right now.” Alix moved to place her hands firmly on her friend’s shoulders. “Marinette, you are _not_ obligated to like anyone. Even if you think that’s what makes ‘sense’, you can’t force your feelings. I can’t tell you how you do or don’t feel, so just — think about it a little?”  
  
 _Oh._ Slowly, the puzzle pieces started clicking in place.  
  
“I will. I should head home. Thanks for listening, Alix!” Marinette shouldered her bag and waved goodbye to her friend.  
  
“Anytime, Marinette! Later!”  
  
A few days later, Marinette texted Alix thanking her for the help. Alix responded that she was glad to have someone else who finally understood how she felt.

* * *

Ladybug gracefully landed on the rooftops for patrol. “Hey Chat!” she greeted. “Thanks for agreeing to meet up earlier than usual.”  
  
“Of course, M’lady. Is everything okay? What’s wrong?” His eyes scanned her body, checking to see if she had been hurt.  
  
Ladybug quickly waved off his concerns. “Oh! Yes, I’m okay. Sorry if I worried you,” she clarified.  
  
Chat Noir sighed in relief. “It’s all good. I’m glad to hear you’re alright, Bugaboo. What did you need to tell me, then?”  
  
Ladybug bit the inside of her cheek and glanced down. _You can trust him. He’s your partner._ “It’s… about me. And you, actually.”  
  
Chat grinned at that. “Oh, have you fallen for my charms, M’lady? Do you think we’d be purrfect together now?”  
  
Ladybug took a deep breath before responding. “Not… exactly. Um, it’s the opposite, kinda?”  
  
“The opposite? What do you mean?”  
  
Ladybug twisted her hands together before meeting his eyes. _He won’t be mad at you. Just be honest with him.  
  
_ “Chat, you’re the _best_ partner I could ever ask for, and if I _had_ to choose someone, it would be you. But…” Ladybug shuffled her feet, taking in a deep breath as she prepared her next words. “I realized I’m aromantic. And I don’t really _get_ the whole romance thing. It’s sweet to know that you think so kindly of me and everything, but I’m not comfortable with the pet names you call me.”  
  
Chat stared back at her, eyes widening in realization. “Oh. _Oh._ LB, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize I was hurting you. I’ll tone it down, I promise. And thank you for trusting me, Ladybug. I’ve got your back.”  
  
Ladybug smiled. “Thank you for understanding, Chat. You’re the best. It’s still you and me and against the world. Ready to go?”  
  
“I was _born_ ready. Race you to the tower!” He grinned, bounding off into the distance.  
  
“Ha! Even with a head start, I’ll still beat you there!” Ladybug laughed, zipping off after her partner. As the two of them raced off, she knew that they would be okay. 

* * *

Chat kept his word. While she knew his feelings weren’t exactly _gone_ , he did hold off on the nicknames. Unfortunately, Ladybug wasn’t the only one who noticed.  
  
“‘Chat Noir hasn’t called Ladybug his Lady in 6 days — has he found someone new?’ Is this really what people care about so much? Plagg, I don’t _understand_ !”  
  
The kwami looked up at her and shrugged. "Beats me, Pigtails. I don't get it either. Cheese is a _muc_ _h_ more worthy topic if you ask me." Plagg floated up to nuzzle her cheek. "Would going out for a run help?"  
  
Marinette sighed. "Yeah. That should help me clear my mind."  
  
Plagg nodded. "You know the words!"  
  
“Plagg, claws out!”

* * *

Lady Noire raced across the rooftops with the wind flowing past her, freshening her mind.  
  
“Lady Noire!” someone called out. “Do you have a spare minute?”  
  
She sprang down to the reporter, already dreading what he would undoubtedly ask her about. _Maybe I have an opportunity here._ “Sure, I can talk for a moment.”  
  
The reporter grinned back, camera at the ready. “Great! Thanks for taking the time to chat with us, Lady Noire. And speaking of chatting — what’s going on with your partner?”  
  
“Oh! I’m going out for a run right now; we’re not scheduled for a patrol until later. He’s doing well, so no need to fret! We’ve decided to swap this week again,” she answered, pointedly avoiding what he wanted her to comment on.  
  
“Well, we’re certainly glad to hear he’s feline fine! But we were wondering — is anything wrong between the two of you? Everyone’s surely noticed that he hasn’t been calling you ‘his Lady’ anymore.”  
  
Lady Noire’s eye twitched as she replied, “Everything is perfectly okay between us. I can’t say anything about _his_ feelings, seeing as I don’t know and it’s not mine, or anyone else’s, business to say or know. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go now.”  
  
“But, Lady Noire! We want to know if—”  
  
Lady Noire ignored his calls, vaulting away as fast as she could. Being surrounded by so much pressure to date someone felt _suffocating_ — no one understood how annoying it was to keep hearing it over and over and _over_ again. No matter how many times she had stated they were strictly friends, no one seemed to listen to her, continuing to ask _when_ they would finally be together. She gripped her baton harder as she tried to calm down, but despite her best efforts, a little butterfly made its way to the lucky bracelet on her wrist.  
  
“Shipbreaker, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to bring couples apart. All you have to do is bring me— ”  
  
“No! I refuse to work with you, Hawkmoth! Leave me _alone_ ,” she spat out. _Keep it together. You can’t afford to be akumatized.  
  
_ “But don’t you want them to hear your pain? Wouldn’t it be so nice, to let go of all this pent-up frustration? I can help you. You’ll be able to release people from harmful relationships, ones they only entered because others thought they would be nice together. Don’t you want that? They call Paris the city of love, but surely someone’s been pressured into a relationship. Wouldn’t you like to help them?”  
  
Lady Noire struggled to continue resisting _. Wouldn’t it be a good thing to— no.  
  
_ “All you ever do is _hurt_ people! Get _away_ from me!”  
  
“You’ll be using your power for good. Isn’t that what you want?”  
  
Lady Noire dropped her defenses for a moment, contemplating over his offer. Siding with Hawkmoth was _wrong_ — she _knew_ he was trying to manipulate her. But the appeal of being able to show others _why_ she was so irritated was strong…  
  
“I— I accept, Hawkmoth.”  
  
 _I’m sorry_ , she thought, a tear trickling down her cheek as the magic bubbled over her. 

* * *

Adrien had never been more thankful they had decided to switch kwamis the other day. Usually, he didn’t particularly enjoy maneuvering himself with a yo-yo instead of his trusty baton. But usually, Ladybug was safe.  
  
Not now.  
  
His partner was _akumatized_.  
  
The usual black and green leather had been replaced with white and pink, and a broken heart now embellished the center in dark green.  
  
This…would be interesting.   
  
“Lady Noire!” he called out. “What are you _doing_?”  
  
“I’m _not_ Lady Noire anymore!” she bit back. “I am _Shipbreaker_. I will break unhappy couples from their relationships! No one should be forced to date anyone!”  
  
Two green threads darted out and tied themselves to the wrists of a young couple on the sidewalk. The couple jolted apart and scowled at each other.  
  
“I can’t believe I would _ever_ go out with you! Why’d you bother asking me out on a date?” one of them spat out.  
  
“Oh, _I’m_ at fault here? I only ever asked you out because Peyton suggested it!” the other bit back.  
  
Mister Bug winced at the scene. _Looks like her powers are similar to Dark Cupid’s.  
  
_ As he zipped through the city chasing her, it became clear that her problem was with couples. And yet… she didn’t seem to be targeting all of them. Those that she _did_ hit seemed to bicker about getting together before joining the crowd pursuing him.  
  
“Why are you doing this, Lady Noire? What are you trying to accomplish? You’re hurting people!” he cried out as he dodged her hits.  
  
“My name is _Shipbreaker_ ! How am _I_ hurting anyone? I’m helping these people! No one should be pressured into a relationship! _No one_ should feel like they have to date anyone!” she retaliated, swinging her baton at him.  
  
 _Oh._ His partner’s akumatization made _much_ more sense now. Despite their public statements, the reporters and avid shippers didn’t know when to quit.  
  
He loved Ladybug. There was no denying it — he was absolutely, completely in love with her. She was his best friend, and he would do _anything_ for her.  
  
So, he backed off and put an end to his flirting after she admitted it made her feel uncomfortable. His feelings hadn’t faded, and he had a feeling he would always love her in some way, but supporting her came before any of that.  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed as though others had insisted on their chemistry a little too much. Not that he blamed her for getting akumatized — he could only imagine how his partner was feeling, and he _hated_ that she was hurting.  
  
He huffed out of frustration, wishing that everyone would leave them alone. Whatever their relationship was, romantic or not, should’ve been their _own_ business. Not to mention that he was worried about the toll it was taking on Ladybug. She couldn’t have been doing well, considering the situation at hand. _I’ll have to check on her later and see if there’s anything I can do.  
  
_ They continued to spar, and soon enough, Mister Bug managed to break her bracelet with the help of his lucky charm. He swiftly purified the akuma, releasing his partner from Hawkmoth’s control.  
  
Lady Noire rubbed her head and hauled herself to her feet. “What happened?” She looked around, connecting the dots once she spotted Mister Bug. “Oh no, I was akumatized, wasn’t I?”  
  
He nodded and glanced at the reporters, no doubt looking for the details of this story. “You were. Don’t worry about it, I can catch you up on what happened when we patrol later tonight. I’ll handle the reporters, you can go home and rest. It’s been a long day for you, I bet.”  
  
She smiled affectionately at him and thanked him before bounding off into the distance. _There’s no need for you to thank me_ , he thought. _I just wish they would leave it alone._

* * *

Marinette smiled as the magic of the Ladybug Miraculous washed over her. As much fun as it was wielding the black cat, she was glad to be back in her own suit. “Thanks for handling the reporters earlier, Chat. I… what did I _do_? How bad was I?”  
  
“No problem, LB. I’ve got your back. And… you were still trying to help people, actually,” he revealed. “You were trying to do the right thing, letting others see that they have a choice in their relationships, that they don’t _have_ to be together if that isn’t what they want.”  
  
“Oh.” Ladybug moved to rest her head on his shoulder, looking out at the scenery before them. She was relieved to know she hadn’t caused too much destruction around the city. Even if it would’ve been fixed with the Miraculous Cure, it was awful how much wreckage their city faced so often.  
  
And yet… there was still _something_ bugging her. Her eyes roamed across the night sky, searching the stars for the answers. Even under Hawkmoth’s influence, she had been trying to do something _good_. Why was she so _bothered_ by it all? She _wanted_ people to know that being single isn’t _wrong_ , and—  
  
She gasped as realization struck her. _It’s not my akumatization. It’s the reason_ behind _it.  
  
_ “I want to arrange a press conference,” she proclaimed.  
  
“Are you sure, Ladybug?” Chat raised his eyebrows, staring at her in shock. “You _know_ they’ll try and insist there’s something between us again, _especially_ with what happened today.”  
  
“Exactly. That’s why I need this, Chat. I can’t ignore it.”  
  
He nodded. “If you want to, then I’ll be there to support you. But you’re _not_ at fault for getting akumatized.”  
  
“I know. Thank you, Chat. It’s not that that’s bothering me, though. I… I need to say something about it. This will give me the chance to explain. Why I was so hurt...” she trailed off, looking up at him.  
  
“Good thinking, LB. You always have the best plans.” He wrapped an arm around her, giving her a tight squeeze.   
  
Ladybug leaned into his embrace, relishing the warmth he provided. _I’m glad I have you. There’s no one I’d rather have by my side.  
  
_ She was eternally grateful for his acceptance and understanding, that he always stood behind her. 

* * *

Ladybug steeled herself before addressing the crowd before her. “Thank you all for being here. I wanted to acknowledge what happened last week. I was akumatized, and I—"  
  
“Ladybug, what’s yours and Chat Noir’s relationship status?” someone in the crowd interjected. ”Has this changed anything between the two of you?”  
  
Ladybug resisted the urge to facepalm. “We’re _not_ dating. Chat Noir and I aren’t a couple. I’m not interested in him, or _anyone_ , like that either. Chat’s the best partner I could ask for, and I do love him. But not romantically,” she spat out, glaring at him. _This just proves my point_.  
  
The reporter tilted her head and stared back at her. “But… how could you not love him? You said it yourself, he’s the best partner. Why _wouldn’t_ you want to date him?”  
  
Ladybug took a deep breath before responding. _It’s okay. You can do this._ “I’m aromantic. I don’t feel romantic attraction towards people. So while Chat Noir is incredible, I _don’t_ want to be in a relationship with him. I’ve talked to Chat about this. He respects me and my boundaries — and so should all of you.” She paused, making sure to enunciate her next words clearly. “It makes me uncomfortable when people say that we ‘should’ be together, or that we’re destined for each other. I don’t _need_ to date anyone, I’m perfectly happy by myself.”  
  
“I don’t understand — everyone needs _someone_. Wouldn’t he be perfect to marry?” someone nearly swooned.  
  
Ladybug gritted her teeth before replying, “Romantic relationships are _not_ required. Some people don’t want to be in a relationship. Everyone is whole on their own — you don’t _need_ someone to complete you. And some people don’t really feel love, and that’s okay too. There’s nothing wrong with that.”  
  
She paused to gauge the crowd’s reactions. Most people looked confused, but everyone remained silent as she continued. “There’s a concept known as amatonormativity. It’s the idea that romantic relationships are always the ‘best’ type of relationship possible, and that everyone should prioritize having one. But that’s not true — romantic relationships aren’t inherently more valuable than others. Of course, if that’s what you want, there’s nothing wrong with that. But there’s _also_ nothing wrong if you don’t. People like me aren’t broken. We don’t need to be ‘fixed’ because there’s nothing _wrong_ with us!” Ladybug faltered for a moment, trying to compose herself.  
  
“I was akumatized last week,” she continued. “People keep asking if Chat Noir and I are dating, or when we’re going to. There’s so much pressure about it, like everyone _expects_ us to be in a relationship. But I don’t want that, and it’s _so_ frustrating to hear it all the time. Chat has backed off ever since I admitted this to him, and I would really appreciate it if everyone else could do the same.” Ladybug looked over to her partner, who stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder in support.  
  
Ladybug allowed for questions, and thankfully, everyone was respectful and seemed to ask with good intentions. She thanked everyone for their attendance and support before zipping home.  
  
She sighed in relief as she transformed and collapsed onto her bed. It had been a long day, and definitely more than a little stress-inducing, but positive reception was worth it. Tikki flew up and nuzzled her holder’s cheek. “I’m proud of you, Marinette.”  
  
“Thanks, Tikki. I needed this.” She smiled. _If just one person learns something from today… then this would have been worth the struggle._

* * *

Alya paused as she hovered her mouse over the trash icon on the screen. The headline ‘Proof that Ladynoir, everyone’s favorite ship, are meant to be!’ and their memorable kiss stared back at her. She nodded to herself before proceeding. _This is the right thing to do._ “Are you sure you want to delete this post? This action cannot be undone.” _Yes, I am._ And just like that, the post disappeared from Ladyblog.  
  
She regretted putting it up in the first place now, especially since it was inevitable that people had that moment saved elsewhere on the internet. But she could still do her part and try to do better.  
  
 _Hey everyone! I wanted to let you all know that I’ve deleted one of my blog posts on the effects of one of the akumas — Oblivio. In that article, I focused a lot on the kiss Ladybug and Chat Noir shared. After Ladybug’s recent statement, I’ve decided to delete this post. Ladybug, if you’re reading this, I’d like to apologize. Uploading what I had written and the photo attached to it was bad on my part. I’m sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. To everyone else, I hope you all understand. If you don’t, please watch_ _Ladybug’s speech_ _, and check out_ [ _these resources_ ](https://elizabethbrake.com/amatonormativity/) _as well. Thank you for your support._

* * *

Before Alya drifted off to sleep, she heard a knock on her window. “Ladybug?” She got out of bed and let the superhero in.  
  
“Alya, I saw your post. Thank you, so much.” Ladybug stepped forward to hug her.  
  
Alya shook her head. “Thank _you,_ Ladybug.I wouldn’t have realized what I was doing if you hadn’t said anything. I want to do better. So if you _ever_ need a space to say something, the Ladyblog is _always_ available for you.”  
  
“That means a lot to me. Thank you.” Ladybug waved before disappearing into the night.  
  
Alya relaxed as she tucked herself into bed, finally letting sleep take over her. _Thank you for teaching us, Ladybug._

* * *

Alix grinned as she scrolled through the Ladyblog. She had already watched Ladybug’s statement and nearly cried of joy from it. Ladybug speaking up about this was _huge_. Of course, Alix had always rebelled in her own ways whenever it was possible, but having one of the most prominent figures in Paris making a speech made her feel _seen_ , like she wasn’t alone in this battle. Not to mention the comfort of seeing the comments pouring in on Alya’s blog post where people were coming forward with their own confessions, of how they too finally had the words for how they felt.  
  
There was still a long way to go, because one speech couldn’t possibly fix it all. But it was another step forward, and that was invaluable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Amatonormativity](https://elizabethbrake.com/amatonormativity/) affects everyone, not just aros. If you'd like to read up on it, here are [some](https://greed-the-dorkalicious.tumblr.com/post/185502178312/amatonormativity-101-what-it-is-and-why-it) [sources](https://countess-%0Apumpkinsnuffle.tumblr.com/post/187693795482/the-amatonormative-artificially-engineered)  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are appreciated! And a shoutout to my friends on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for encouraging me to write! Feel free to join if you're interested; it's a wonderful community to be a part of!


End file.
